


A River's Beginning is a Spring

by RiverRyan



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRyan/pseuds/RiverRyan
Summary: A collection of introductions to stories I began but never finished.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone wishes to be immortal at least once in their life. The doubt and fear of what lies after death is enough to convince anyone that the pain of watching those you love grow up without you is worth it. You do not think it through all the way. None of us do. The promise of being able to live forever, to see the future, to live it, you do not think about what you have to give up. A chance at love, a chance to do what you love most, when you do not age you cannot live in the spotlight. People will notice. They will not understand. And then they will not leave you alone. You will never be free again.  
One of the truths of humanity is that when they do not understand something they will destroy it. Human beings are fickle creatures. They say that we are monsters, yet they do not acknowledge the monster in themselves. I am sure some of us are monsters, but we are not all. Just as I must believe not all humankind are monsters.  
Our kind have existed for centuries. When humans were still just apes, we were erecting flying fortresses, sailing through the sky with as much ease as a whale through the sea. Then evolution took one more step. At first, we were worshiped. How were we to know that our attempts to help this primitive species would backfire.  
Our kind are immortal. We do not grow old and die. We have a higher understanding of how the world works, and thus understand how to work in harmony with the world. We know how to recognize the signs of distress and how to fix the problems as they arise. Humankind does not have this understanding. They will push the planet to its limits, and when it can take no more the planet will wipe them all out. The earth will be under our complete protection once again.  
Humans called us gods. We gave them help, game them tools, advice, instructed them how to make fire. Of course, we waited to see if they would survive as a species first. And they did. They spread across the world, and when we found we could not wait any longer, as they were now a part of the world's ecosystem, we helped. The stories, the old myths, of gods and beings greater than man, are true. At least, they are true in essence. We helped humanity along and they sang our praise. Oh how high and mighty we felt then. But it did not last.  
When human beings started to become more and more attached to us, and began to rely on us for simple things, we felt the need to break away. We could pass as human, and went around, spreading rumors, creating rifts in the relationship between our people. Some could not stand it. They gathered mass followings of humans and tried to cling to the old way, but those who had accepted the false rumors rebelled and struck down the leaders of these followings. Many of these stories were also written down, though my kind were not recorded as gods anymore, for a god cannot die. They were saints.  
There are a few things humans do whenever they come into contact with something new. First come the attempts to understand, to replicate, to improve. Then the realization that none of that is possible. When something is impossible it makes humanity try that much harder to succeed. Then the fear comes. The fear leads to humanities urge to destroy. The urge to destroy anything unfamiliar, anything unnecessary.  
They will destroy us. That is why they do not know we exist. Those who do know join us in our immortality. And they feel the strength. They feel the inevitable. They feel us.


	2. Chapter 2

Human beings are fickle creatures. They say that we are monsters, yet they don't acknowledge the monster in themselves. I'm sure some of us are monsters, but we aren't all. Just as I am sure not all humans are monsters.  
My kind have existed for centuries. When humans were still just apes, we were building self-sustaining flying fortresses. Then evolution took one more step. At first, we were worshiped. How were we to know that our attempts to help this primitive species would backfire.  
My kind are immortal. We do not grow old and die. We also do not reproduce often, as we have a higher understanding of how the world works. We understand how to work in harmony with the world, how to recognize the signs of distress, how to fix the problems. Humans do not. They will push the planet to its limits, and when it can take no more, the planet will wipe them all out. The earth will be under our complete protection once again.  
Humans called us gods. We gave them help, game them tools, advice, instructed them how to make fire. Of course, we waited to see if they would survive as a species first. And they did. They spread across the world, and when we found we could not wait any longer, as they were now a part of the world's ecosystem, we helped. The stories, the old myths, of gods and beings greater than man, are true. At least, they are true in essence. We helped humanity along and they sang our praise. Oh how high and mighty we felt then. But it did not last.  
When human beings started to become more and more attached to us, and began to rely on us for simple things, we felt the need to break away. We could pass as human, and went around, spreading rumors, creating rifts in the relationship between our people. Some couldn't stand it. They gathered mass followings of humans and tried to cling to the old way, but those who had accepted the false rumors rebelled, struck down the leaders of these followings. Many of these stories were also written down, though my kind were not recorded as gods anymore, for a god cannot die. They were saints.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone wants to be remembered. Be it by their family or the world, we all want to have some sort of impression on others. For if we don't, what do we have to live for? Some live for money, while others live for love. Yet many of us live for fame. Whether fame comes to us through an act, either on stage or in battle, or through words that we wrote down long ago.   
If you ever stop to think, words are a funny little thing. We use them to communicate thoughts and ideas to others, though the ideas may not present themselves in our mind as words. When these words we use become great enough in number, and they are shared between a large part of a community, we call this collection of words a language.   
Language is learned. Language is taught to us from the very beginning of our lives. If we did not know language, how would we communicate?


	4. Chapter 4

When I first became aware of myself, there was little around but me. That isn't to say that I was alone, as I soon became aware of others like me. We had no solid form, and existed instead as pure ideas. Communication was not as hard as you may think, for we communicated, not through this rough form of speech and printed symbolization of sound that you use, but rather through a sharing of ideas from mind to mind. There were seven of us, and we were soon confronted with our Creator, and learned we did not come from Nowhere, but rather Somewhere. Our Creator was the only being, as you might call them, capable of creating on a cosmic scale, however they were not capable of destroying. Us seven, my siblings and I, were created that we may enjoy the universe our Creator had made. While it was quite fun to play in the stars and to sail the ever-expanding rivers of dark energy flowing throughout, we soon longed for something we might be able to create for ourselves. One of us tried catching bits of dust and bringing it together into something more, but this task was to great for us, as we ourselves were little more than dust. Our Creator saw our attempt and brought us to a small world that was originally to be a surprise for us when it was done. Instead our Creator gave us forms to use to build the world as we saw fit. The world that we inherited was in its earliest stages, still cooling off and forming life. The time on this world seemed to pass quickly for us, as we headed off to explore the other worlds around ours. We found a small star at the center, with many worlds spinning around it in rings.


End file.
